Ben 10 Omniverse: The Unseen Adventures
Ben 10 Omniverse: The Unseen Adventures : is a series that is created by Pdfletcher. It is set within the Canon Omniverse Universe and timeframe / episode count ; with episodes happening between gaps in episodes and story arcs. Overview This series runs parallel with the Canon series and is set to fill in the gaps between episodes; the adventures and moments between episodes. They'll be at least 15 series + a extra mini series focusing on 5 enermy based eps, episodes, 268 of them regular, and 2 should / would be considered tv movie extended length style episodes. Ben is a true hero, and here are the adventures that have never been seen. Hardly a day goes by when an adventure arises or evil doesnt raise it's ugly head, and Ben and co must rise to the challenges presented. Ben's Omnitrix contains all his canon aliens and features. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Blukic *Driba *Azmuth *Baz-El *Simian *Ship *Ester *Pakmar *Mr. Baumann *Pax *Professor Hokestar *Plumber Maulkin *Various Plumbers *Rad Dudesman *Lucy *Julie *Herve *Watt Senn *Rayona *Young One *Rook Shar *Revonghander Resistance *Tyran Voltaire *Hospital Droids *Temple Guards *the Highwayman *Chrono Spanner Villains Present day villians. *Fistrick *Zombozo *'Nyancy Chan' *Psyphon *Captain Kork *Vulkanus *Darkstar *Dr. Animo *Techadon Robots *Custom Built Techadon Robot *Rojo *Captain Nemasis *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Twotwo *Eighteight *Trumbipulator *Robots from Dimension 12 *Forever Knights *Hex *The Pawn of Chaos. *DNAliens *Clive *Server *Billy Billions *Captain Blacknova *Nova's Bucanners *Mutant Animals Of Various Types *Judge Jerry *Corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph *The Feldorian *The Wraiths *Malevolance *Technomancer *Weapon Master 13 *Corpselizard *Shrouded Autonatoms *Transylian *Megawhatts *Chronobeast *Cursed book *Corrupted Time - Zombies *Vampires *Parasitic Sun *Sercurity Droids *Psirens *The Connective *Cyberskull *Shard Tooth *Jagar *Hutch *Hathar *Dragard *Energybeast *Homunulcus Droid *The Cyclonic *Ma Vreedle *Vreedle Bros. Clones *Herald Past villians. *The Connective. *Sixsix *Giant Mutant Animals. *Chronobeast *Cursed Book *Corrupted Time - Zombies *Hex *The Snarl *Eon *Eon's Ninjas *Mobo *Sentient Alien Plants *Alien Beasts *Squid monsters. *Wild animals Aliens Biomatrix aliens. - Chromasaur : http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Chromasaur_%28_B10_OV_TUA_%29?venotify=created - Feedchuck - Heatbolt - The Worstchill - Articblast - Cannonguana All of the Canon aliens will appear at least once. My fan aliens will not make appearances, but their races, planets etc will.... snowglobe: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/SNOWGLOBE smellter: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/SMELLTER guttlehog: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Guttlehog Ballard: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ballard Harmourgize: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Harmourgize Iluminadroid : http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Illuminadroid Series 1. Series 2. Series Three. Series Four. Series Five. Series Six. Series Seven. Series Eight. Season Nine. Series Ten. Series Eleven. Series Twelve. Series Thirteen. Series Fourteen. Series Fifteen. 5 Specials eps series . Gallery. Additional and Trivia. *Episodes marked with * are the Server arcs. *Episodes marked with ** are the chaos arcs. *Episodes marked with *** are the Feldorian arc. *Episodes marked with **** are the "mobster" arc. *The will probably be 15 series, making 270 episodes. ( There maybe more if i can come up with the idea's. ) Series 14 & 15 is being planned; but with a reduced number; 10 episodes. + a mini series. *All the art is drawn by me, please do not use any without my permission or without credit. Additional additional Like what I'm doing ?, Hate what I'm doing ?, let me know !, Either on the talk on the series or episodes pages, or on my message wall. It helps. Fan list *Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 12:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) *The original Robin... The former Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 18:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Debut Series